Infiltrada
by lLawliet1
Summary: Y Claire estaba entrando de nuevo en su vida. Con un nuevo nombre y ocultando su vida real. Wesker ha regresado desde África para reconstruir su imperio, sin embargo, una nueva experta genetista empieza a trabajar dentro de las instalaciones de Tricell. ¿Será que el pasado siempre llama dos veces? ¿A dónde se estará infiltrando la chica, en su trabajo o en su alma?
1. Un jefe inesperado

**Descargo de responsabilidad**: Resident Evil **no** me pertenece, ni el ni ninguno de sus personajes, sin embargo me enloquece escribir sobre ellos.

**Nota de la autora**: Quiero dar las gracias a **AdrianaSnapeHause** y a **Polatrixu**, por ayudarme de una manera enorme con el fic y aguantarme durante todo este tiempo, y el que falta, sin ellas probablemente esta historia seguiría en alguna recóndita carpeta de mi pc.

* * *

**Infiltrada**

Calor.

Un indescriptible calor, y dolor, mucho dolor.

¿Acaso estaba ya en el infierno?

¿Acaso todos esos actos de maldad, traiciones y muertes que provocó en su medio siglo de vida ya se estaban cobrando?

Podía sentir el rugir de la lava, como quemaba su piel e iba intentando abrirse paso hacia el interior de su cuerpo, poco a poco, como si fuera una vela siendo consumida por la ferocidad del fuego, que todo lo quema, todo lo calcina, todo lo purifica.

No, no lo iba a permitir, él ya murió y revivió una vez, y si el día de hoy volvía a morir volvería a reaparecer, pues dejar la vida terrenal todavía no estaba entre sus planes, y aun menos sin antes no haber liquidado al ignorante de Chris Redfield y todos los paletos que se unían a su insignificante causa. Hoy, iba a iniciarse una nueva era, iba llevarse a cabo un nuevo génesis, la raza humana se sumiría a un juicio severo y los supervivientes lo adorarían como a un Dios y lo temerían cual humano teme a Lucifer.

Justo antes de que Chris y su acompañante acabarán de la misma manera que él, consumidos por el magma que rugía furioso bajo sus pies. La caballería de la BSAA apareció para salvarlos, arrojandoles una pequeña escalera ligada con cuerdas y con soportes de aluminio que a simple vista no parecía capaz de aguantar todo el peso del mayor de los Redfield, tenia que admitir que no había punto de comparación con el chico que había estado bajo su mando tiempo atrás en los S.T.A.R.S y el hombre que veía ahora en frente suyo y que casi logra derrotarlo.

¿Acaso pensaban que iba a dejarlos escapar con tanta facilidad del lugar, después de estropear sus planes? Debería haber acabado con las insignificantes vidas de Redfield y Valentine cuando tuvo oportunidad, no fue por falta de estas, solo que no pensó que se pudieran convertir en amenaza alguna para él y para sus objetivos.

Así pues, con uno de sus brazos, ahora mutados por su reciente infección con su creación, se aferró al helicóptero y empezó a tirar de él con claras intenciones de querer arrojarlo al cráter del volcán. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, dos RPG-7 lo tenían fijado como próximo objetivo, porque si la lava ya no le había echo el mayor dolor jamás experimentado en su nueva condición esos dos cohetes se ocuparían de hacerle la competencia.

Opto por cubrirse con su brazo, a parte de ser por instinto propio, si no había otra opción, prefería quedarse falto de un brazo que decapitado.

Lo último que vio antes de perder la opción de la visión, fueron las sonrisas de victoria que había en los pasajeros del helicóptero, triunfantes, como si hubieran logrado la mas difícil de las hazañas, como si todo este tiempo hubieran estado en una horrible pesadilla y al fin hubieran despertado.

Definitivamente, Albert Wesker no iba a morir sin antes arrebatarles esas sonrisas hipócritas de sus rostros, aun que para ello tuviera que arrancarles la cabeza de cuajo con sus propias manos.

* * *

Abrió los parpados, dejando así a la vista todo el resplendor de sus ojos, que brillaban como el sol y quemaban, como el fuego.

Des de el incidente en las áridas tierras de África, noche tras noche se repetía el mismo sueño. No se lo tomaba como una pesadilla, ni mucho menos, para él, simplemente se trataba de un recordatorio de los acontecimientos pasados.

Se levantó de la cama, dejando como único señal de su sueño las sabanas agua marina arrugadas y maltratadas, tiradas hacia a un lado, se dirigió hacía la ducha, como bien hacía cada día, no sin antes desvestirse, empezando por su bata de dormir esmeralda, pasando por su camisa y pantalones negros y dando por terminada su labor al quitarse sus boxers azul marino.

Encendió la ducha, y durante el tiempo en que esta duró, permitió que la lluvia de agua caliente le hiciera olvidar todo el estrés que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Ya habían pasado dos años des de su segunda ''muerte'', dos años que llevaba reconstruyendo todo lo que Chris Redfield le arrebató en apenas cuatro días.

Estaba molesto, realmente molesto, todas las muestras de la cepa se habían perdido en ese condenado volcán, por lo que debía empezar de nuevo, le costo seis años completar Uroboros y no tenía intención de pasar otros seis reconstruyéndolo todo.

La ducha duro alrededor de quince minutos.

Salió de la ducha, se vistió con su habitual traje de combate, con las mangas hasta los codos, sus zapatos bien lustrados y sus típicas gafas medianoche, acto seguido se dirigió hacia su laboratorio privado, tenía un par de horas antes de tener que ir a las instalaciones de Tricell, y no había mejor manera de aprovecharlas que no fuera en su escondrijo particular.

Se puso su bata de laboratorio y empezó la faena, junto una buena taza de café, mas por costumbre que por necesidad.

Antes de todo, tubo que inyectarse su habitual suero, suero que era su mas fiel acompañante des de el 24 de julio de 1998, sin embargo ahora triplicando la dosis. Wesker no es que hubiera salido muy bien parado de su encuentro con Chris, para todos los que lo rodeaban seguía siendo el mismo tirano, en perfectas condiciones, que solo se preocupaba por sus intereses y que podía arrebatar una vida por el simple error de echar azúcar en su café.

Esa era la ventaja de ser un buen actor.

Para la formación de Uroboros era de vital importancia el Virus Progenitor, la planta conocida como "Stairway to the Sun", nativa de la región africana de Kijuju y junto otros agentes virales de menor importancia y que ya tenia en su poder. Lo más difícil de todo, era conseguir dicha planta, tiempo atrás, Umbrella tenia es su poder una portentosa plantación de estas en África, plantación de la que Tricell se hizo propietario en 2009, sin embargo fue totalmente calcinada por los agentes de la BSAA, según ellos, para impedir que otra ''corporación chiflada'' hiciera resurgir el virus.

Aun que esa idea no era minimamente de su agrado, debía llevarse a cabo, o iba el a las tierras Africanas a primeras para buscar algún resto de dicha plantación o enviaba algún grupo de incompetentes a buscarla y al final ir él de todos modos.

Aun tenia tres días para pensar en eso, de momento intentaría arreglárselas con lo que tenia bajo mando, quizá encontraban alguna manera de no depender de esa bichosa planta.

No, eso era ser demasiado optimista.

Ordenó sus documentos y se preparó para ir a la planta de laboratorios, tenia mucho trabajo por delante.

* * *

Las voces de los hermanos Redfield era lo único que se escuchaba y que rompía el silencio de la habitación donde se encontraban junto Jill y los demás componentes de su escuadrón táctico.

-¡Oh, venga, Chris eres agotador! - gritó la Claire, desesperada, no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo su hermano aun la tratara como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

-No te dejare, y no significa no, no pienso arriesgarme a que te ocurra algo. - su voz era aparentemente tranquila, sin embargo, los presentes en la habitación podían apreciar la leve desesperación que esta emitía.

-Puedo cuidarme sola perfectamente, y lo sabes. - continuó con un tono exasperante, que hacia que tuviera ganas de irse de la habitación dando un portazo.

-No te lo prohíbo como hermano, te lo prohíbo como superior -

-Te estas comportando de una manera estúpida, cuando entre en la BSAA sabias perfectamente que haría esta clase de misiones, ya no tengo diez años, soy capaz de hacer esto y cosas mucho peores. - su tono de voz era firme, cada palabra que salia de los labios de la pelirroja resonaba en la habitación y se clavaba en los oídos de su hermano mayor, haciendo que perdiera los estribos, odiaba que no le hiciera caso, por mucho que ella se empeñase, él seguiría protegiéndola, porque si le pasaba algo a ella, Chris se derrumbaría de una manera mucho peor a lo que sus compañeros podían llegar a imaginarse.

-No digo que no puedas hacerlo, solo que, bueno, hay otros agentes que pueden hacerlo en tu lugar y tu podrías hacer otras cosas, no sera por falta de misiones, ¿No crees?. - inquirió con una tranquilidad fingida que la chiquilla pudo captar a la primera.

-Dentro de tres días me iré a las instalaciones de Tricell de Rusia, con tu aprobación o sin ella. - finalizó la frase y se fue de la habitación, pues tres días era el tiempo justo para prepararlo todo.

-¿Te lo puedes creer, Jill? - Preguntó con un gesto incrédulo.

-Yo creo que la estas subestimando demasiado, si pudo sobrevivir a Raccoon City, ¿Por qué crees que fallará ahora? Al fin y al cabo solo serán un par de meses vigilando por si hay alguna acción minimamente sospechosa en el interior de la corporación, tampoco es nada excesivamente peligroso. - se desahogo Jill, llevaba tiempo queriendo hablar, sin embargo Claire y Chris discutiendo eran una bomba de relojería que por precaución, no era aconsejable tocar.

-Supongo que se me suele olvidar el echo que tiene veintisiete años ya... - admitió finalmente.

Aun que admitiera tal echo, él no solo se seguiría preocupando por su hermana, si no por todos los que estaban a su alrededor, no dejaría nadie atrás, aun que eso le costara la vida a él mismo, así era Chris Redfield.

-Siento interrumpir esta enternecedora charla, pero ya hace diez minutos que deveriamos estar en el helicóptero rumbo a Europa... - interrumpió Piers, el escuadrón de Chris Redfield tenía que irse.

* * *

-Mientras estés infiltrada debes ser tu misma, parecer natural, para que no te descubran es fundamental actuar como si fuera un día como otro cualquiera en tu vida. Que ellos sean los que te muestren sus investigaciones y sus observaciones, no debes ser tu la que insista, lo de más importancia es no levantar sospechas y si encuentras algo de lo que debas informarnos urgentemente simplemente busca un lugar en que estés sola, y claro está, asegurarte que no hayan cámaras de seguridad y que nadie pueda escucharte por con facilidad, evita estar cerca de los conductos de ventilación. Esas son las claves básicas de una buena infiltración. Recuerda que mientras estés ahí dentro te llamaras Rowan Smith, y si te preguntan, fuiste trasladada de las instalaciones de América ¿Entendido? - le informó Raymond, uno de los mejores agentes en el campo de infiltración que disponían en la BSAA, sin embargo, a su edad ya no solía ir a misiones, solo daba consejos a los mas jóvenes del cuartel, pues si uno entra en una situación tensa, las lecciones que a uno le dan ya,no sirven de nada y lo que de verdad necesitas es la ayuda de tu experiencia. Los consejos del viejo Raymond eran lo más parecido que tenían respecto a eso.

-Entiendo, tampoco es tan complicado.- contestó la chica, muy segura de si misma, sabia que podía completar esta la misión y sin problema alguno.

No tenia ni idea de lo que estaba por venir.

-Todos lo demás esta listo, yo emplearía estas horas que te quedan libres para intentar meterte minimamente en el papel, es decir, en Tricell, todos piensan que as estudiado ingeniería genética, así que leerte un par de leerte un par de libros sobre ese tema, es lo mejor que podrías hacer, para estar un poco más informada de todo, no hace falta que sea demasiado, solo lo básico, Por el cuartel debería haber algún libro que te fuera de ayuda. El arte de la infiltración de basa en ser tu, pero sin serlo, ¿Me explico? - continuó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, ella ya había supuesto que no seria fácil, si la descubrían, lo más seguro seria que la mataran pero tratándose de Tricell, podían hacerlo cosas mucho peores.

Y acabar como Excella Gionne no estaba entre sus objetivos.

-Ya conseguí algunos libros, están en mi casa, tengo pensado ir a leérmelos ahora, tengo todo un día para dedicarme exclusivamente a ellos. - su voz había cambiado a un tono mas preocupado, ella sabia que era capaz de hacerlo, pero la idea de engañar a tanta gente, hacerles creer que durante años había estado estudiando un tema del que prácticamente no sabia nada, estar codeándose con el enemigo...

Le parecía algo prácticamente imposible.

Se despidió de todo el cuartel, preparándose mentalmente, haciéndose a la idea de que ella ya no era Claire Redfield, ya no era un agente de la BSAA, ya no era la hermana de Chris. No, ahora era Rowan Smith, investigadora de prestigio, con altos años de experiencia a sus espaldas, y con notables estudios de ingeniería genética.

Paso el resto del día encerrada en su habitación, rodeada de libros, formulas desconocidas para ella, sustancias virales con tales nombres que Claire jamás pudo haber imaginado. Estudiando el ADN y su composición, como hacerlo mutar correctamente y con que sustancias, las diferentes reacciones que una misma cepa podía tener en dos individuos distintos.

Acabó realmente agotada, quedándose dormida al rededor de las seis de la madrugada entre libros, hojas y espirales de ADN. Soñando en que ella era la pobre rata de laboratorio a la que le hacían tales horrendos experimentos.

Se despertó cerca de las nueve de la mañana, sintiendo los parpados y los hombros pesados, ya sin nombrar el resto de su cuerpo, su descanso no había sido muy largo; quizá tres horas. Venció a su pereza a duras penas y se levantó para ir a la cocina a prepararse un buen desayuno, no sin llevarse con ella sus nuevos amigos de biología molecular que se entretuvo leyendo hasta se hizo la una de la madrugada.

Aun dudaba de si en el momento de la verdad se acordaría de algo de lo leído en estos dos días.

Se vistió con unos pantalones formales negros y una camisa de vestir blanca y se dirigió al cuartel para coger el primer vuelo que la llevaría a su destino, en apenas seis horas ya se encontraría en el que durante dos meses sería su nuevo hogar; las frías y para ella aun desconocidas tierras de Rusia. En las que confiaba ciegamente que hubiera alguien que pudiera entender su idioma.

* * *

-Espero que te encargues de todo adecuadamente mientras yo no esté. - comentó Wesker en un tono amenazante, pese a ser socios, no tenía ninguna confianza con Charles, a decir verdad, el único motivo por el que empezaron relación fue por que al ''revivir'', Wesker no disponía de los fondos necesarios para empezar una investigación de nuevo, la BSAA se encargó de dejar limpia su cuenta bancaria, pues un muerto no necesitaba tantos millones de dolares.

-Todo estará en perfectas condiciones te lo aseguro, y en cuanto a la nueva, ya me encargare de que no meta las narices en asuntos que no le incumban. - confirmó él, con su particular arrogancia que hacía que Wesker tuviera ganas de romperle la nariz de un puñetazo, era incapaz de aguantar a la gente de tal ego, excepto a el mismo, claro esta.

-Señor, ya esta todo listo para irnos. - informó el militar, erguido, interrumpiendo la conversación entre ambos superiores con voz decidida y a la vez temblorosa, pues hacer algo inapropiado en frente de Albert Wesker, podía suponer prácticamente un acto de suicidio, pero sabia que si no lo hubiera echo, hubiera sido mucho peor, estaba sudando a mares, probablemente por la idea de tener que convivir con ese tirano, ni que solo fuera durante unos días, era algo que a cualquier ser humano que conociera minimamente sus hazañas le haría temblar al pensarlo, aun que compartieran bando, Wesker podía arrebatarle la vida a cualquiera que le fuera molesto, tuviera su muerte grave afecto en sus planes o no.

-Bien.- contestó Wesker mientras enfundaba su mágnum recién cargada, se puso su casaca negra y se ajustó sus gafas medianoche, acto seguido se dirigió hacia el helipuerto, dejando atrás los fríos pasadizos de los laboratorios que tanto le agradaban y dando la bienvenida al calor que tanto odiaba.

Y mientras Wesker iba camino de las tierras subsaharianas, Claire llegaba a su destino, temblando como si de gelatina se tratara por causa del frío al que estaba tan desacostumbrada, entraba directamente en su cuerpo y se clavaba como finas agujas en los huesos de la pobre chiquilla, sin embargo tenia que aguardar en la intemperie a que alguno de los trabajadores de Tricell viniera en su busca.

Pasaron al rededor de veinte minutos, veinte minutos en los que Claire estuvo al borde de sufrir una pulmonía, maldiciendo mentalmente a cada uno de los trabajadores de esa maldita corporación por dejarla ahí a su suerte, rezando para no morir congelada.

De acuerdo, admitió que eso era ser demasiado exagerada.

-¿Smith? - preguntó un hombre de unas tres décadas que iba acercándose a ella, vestía un uniforme de militar, dejando solo a la vista la parte superior de su rostro, ojos verdes y pelo negro con algunos trazos más oscuros y más claros que otros. Tenia acento Americano, por lo que Claire sintió como le quitaban un gran peso de encima.

Al menos habría alguien que la entendería en medio de esa gran mancha de color blanco en la que se encontraba.

-O lo que queda de ella..- respondió la pelirroja a duras penas, le castañeteaban tanto los dientes que hablar empezaba a convertirse en una tarea con una dificultad cuestionable.

-Por aquí. - prosiguió el hombre, mientras empezaba la caminata hacía el coche.

Claire asintió, y tomo su misma dirección, ambos dejando marcas de pasos en la blanca y pura nieve.

El vehículo era un Audi A3 de color blanco, los asientos eran de cuero negro y de una gran comodidad, en el que casi casi cae en brazos de Morfeo un par de veces, causa de su insomnio de la noche anterior, la calefacción del interior ridiculizaba la tormenta de nieve que estaba cayendo fuera, y la mentalizó de que probablemente iba a coger el más terrible de los resfriados al salir de ese horno rodante.

Llegaron a las instalaciones, por fuera parecían unas fabricas cualquiera, muros gruesos, un gran número de agentes de seguridad, cámaras de vigilancia por cada uno de los rincones y chimeneas humeantes, Dios sabía el porqué.

Entraron por la puerta principal que lucia el logotipo de Tricell, en el que tuvieron que dar sus nombres y mostrar sus documentos que demostraban que trabajaban ahí, costó más de lo que pensaba convencer al de seguridad de que Claire era la nueva trabajadora de la corporación y que por esa causa, aun no disponía de dichos documentos.

El interior de la estructura, las paredes, el suelo, prácticamente todo era de color blanco reluciente, que le dolía en los ojos al estar más de un par de minutos observando, unas gafas de sol serían de gran ayuda en estos momentos, fue lo único que logró pensar.

Sus ojos aguamarina observaban detenidamente la estructura, intentando descubrir algún lugar en el que pudiera comunicarse con los suyos sin levantar sospechas, estaba nerviosa, ¿Y si la descubrían?, era imposible aparentar que era alguien que ella nunca podría ser, al menos durante el largo tiempo que suponían dos meses.

Claire estaba tan distraída examinando cada uno de los amplios pasajes de los laboratorios donde se encontraba que no se percató de que cierto rubio con gafas oscuras pasó por su lado a paso acelerado, quedándose observándola durante unos instantes a la vez que se le dibujaba una sonrisa de medio lado para luego seguir con su camino, no sin antes hablar con el hombre que la estaba guiando, quien se giró a mirarla como si fuera el más peculiar de los animales.

¿Acaso ya sabían quien era? En ese caso habían tardado menos de lo esperado.

Siguieron el recorrido como si nada ocurriera, hasta que un hombre se cruzó en su camino, por su físico la joven dedujo que estaba cerca de los cincuenta años, tenía el cabello de color café, sin duda producto del tinte pues en la base de este se le podía ver como el blanco iba tomando posición, sus ojos marrones se podían confundir con negros por la oscuridad de estos, la estaba mirando de arriba a abajo, examinándola, como si estuvieran en un mercado de esclavos y ella fuera la presa del día, lucía un gran sonrisa de idiota, por la que Claire no tardo en descubrir que ese hombre debía ser el títere del mandamás.

-Tu debes de ser Rowan, ¿No es así? - preguntó, mientras la seguía mirando de ese modo que la ponía enferma.

Ella asintió y le tendió la mano, más por educación que por ganas reales de hacerlo.

-Encantado de conocerte, querida, yo soy Charles Kenway. - Le cogió la mano que ella le ofreció, acercándose a sus nudillos con claras intenciones de besarla, provocando en ella unas ganas inaguantables de abofetearlo, y pudo arrebarle la mano a tiempo para evitarlo. Dejando visible la sorpresa en el rostro del hombre mayor.

-Encantada. - musitó mientras el hombre que la había escoltado hasta ahí le susurraba algo a Charles, el cual volvió a mostrar su sonrisa arrogante mientras asentía.

-Su informe era excepcional Srta. Smith, no se encuentran muchas mujeres con tanta preparación en este campo. - Empezó a hablar el ejecutivo, mientras emprendía una nueva ruta, dando señas exactas para que Claire le siguiera.

-En el informe decía que su especialidad eran las implicaciones éticas, sin embargo a nosotros no nos interesa la formación de nuevas especies, ni la mejora de las existentes, por eso la pondremos en terapia genética, estamos seguros que alguien con sus estudios nos será muy útil para afrontar las regiones defectuosas del ADN. - continuó con su charla, explicándole cual era su posición, su deber y que enfermedades estaría estudiando próximamente, mientras la pobre chica intentaba entender sus palabras, viendo claramente que no se acordaba de prácticamente nada de lo estudiado la noche anterior.

Llegaron al que sería su nuevo lugar de trabajo; un pequeño laboratorio como no, de color blanco, con seis mesas rectangulares; una en centro de la sala, que lucia un ordenador y las cinco sobrantes reposando junto a la pared, estaban llenas de probetas, microscopios y otros artilugios, también disponían de un par de vitrinas, en las cuales habían diferentes objetos que Claire no supo identificar, y rezó mentalmente para que no le hicieran usarlas.

En la sala se encontraban otras tres personas, probablemente trabajadores pues todas iban luciendo la típica bata blanca de laboratorio que tanto llegaba a odiar y que en los próximos meses formaría parte de sus vestimentas habituales. Cada vez que veía a alguien con esa bata se acordaba de él, ese hombre vestido de negro que hizo sufrir a su hermano haciéndole creer que Jill Valentine había muerto, se lo imaginaba experimentando con ella, haciéndole toda clase de cosas horribles para que Jill acabara dándose por vencida y lo sirviera, como si fuera una vulgar sirvienta.

No, no era tiempo para pensar en esas cosas, Albert Wesker estaba muerto y no volvería a causarle problemas ni a ella ni a ninguno de sus amigos.

O eso pensaba ella.

-Bienvenida a la tripulación. - comentó uno de los jóvenes científicos de la sala, dejando a relucir su blanca dentadura.

-Cállese y póngase a trabajar Jones. - gruñó Charles, dejando atrás el refinado comportamiento que había mostrado anteriormente con ella.

-Si alguno de estos... sujetos, le molesta comuníquemelo y la cambiaré inmediatamente de sección, querida. - se dirigió a ella con una sonrisa bobalicona de oreja a oreja.

-Y vosotros, haced el favor de no molestarla, esta mujer tiene más conocimientos que los tres juntos. - gruñó de nuevo y se fue de la habitación, dejando a la pelirroja a merced de su suerte.

Charles se dirigió a su despacho, tenia una gran curiosidad por saber por que Wesker, al verla hizo que la cambiaran de sección a una donde al simple movimiento de mirar por el cristal que disponía en su laboratorio pudiera observarla. Probablemente lo hacía solamente para tener más control sobre la nueva, sin embargo un hombre también tiene derecho a imaginar, y la de Kenway era muy activa.

Claire se dirigió hacía el colgador y cogió una de las finas batas blancas que colgaban y se la coloco junto el carnet de trabajadora que Charles le entregó anteriormente, era el único pase del que disponía para poder entrar y salir con total libertad de las instalaciones.

-Me llamo Daniel Jones, el Drake Folk y ella Elisabeth Cashore. - le informó el joven moreno al que Charles mando callar instantes atrás, parecía simpático, y francamente no pensaba que se encontraría gente simpática aquí dentro.

-Rowan Smith, encantada. - dijo mientras fingía que examinaba detalladamente unos documentos que había en una mesa cercana. No entendía nada de lo que ponía ahí.

Diablos, ¿Por qué todo tenia que ser ta complicado?

-Ignora lo que diga ese inepto de Charles. - continuó Elisabeth, era una mujer que quizá rondaba los treinta y cinco años, rubia y de ojos azules, que imponía un gran respeto con su voz, sin embargo también parecía amistosa, tenia que admitir que aquí había mejor gente de la que se esperaba.

-Es lo que todo el mundo hace.. - completó entre risas Drake.

-Deberías creer a vuestro jefe, creo yo. - respondió la pelirroja, ante ese comentario.

-Bah, el solo es el jefe cuando el otro no está, es similar a un profesor sustituto, intenta hacerse valer, pero tu puedes tomarle el pelo todo lo que quieras que lo máximo que hará sera darte una regañina. - contraataco Drake.

-Eso si, cuando el jefe vuelva, sera mejor que seas como una ovejita obediente, ese si que no se esta con tonterías, creo que volverá en un día o dos. - confirmó Daniel.

-¿Tan horrible es? - pregunto Claire, intrigada.

-Ni te lo imaginas, creo que en alguna ocasión mato algún científico de la ala este solo por equivocarse en un informe... ahora no estoy seguro. - respondió con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

¡Como si matar a un ser humano no fuera nada grave!

-Oh venga, no exageréis, ¡Vais a asustar a la pobre chica! Oye Rowan. ¿Podrías traerme una de esas probetas que tienes ahí? - preguntó Elisabeth.

-Claro. - respondió mientras cogía una de esas probetas. -¿Y como se llama? - preguntó, dejándose llevar por su curiosidad.

-Wesker, Albert Wesker. - respondió Drake con indiferencia.

''¿Como?'' fue lo único que logró pensar la pobre pelirroja.

La probeta resbalo de las manos de la joven, rompiéndose en miles de pequeños cristales, dejando en libertad la sustancia que esta contenía, cuando hizo contacto con la dureza del suelo.

Su respiración se aceleró y por un momento pensó que iba a desmayarse.

¿Que era lo que acababa de decir?

* * *

Y hasta aquí el primer capitulo de Infiltrada, espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé bastante, pues es el primer fic de Resident Evil que escribo, siempre escribía sobre Naruto, y solía borrar las historias a la semana de haberlas publicado por culpa de mi estúpida inseguridad.

Que le vamos a hacer, nunca e valorado en exceso mi trabajo, ni en el pasado, ni en el presente, y dudo que algún día en el futuro lo haga.

Dejen sus reviews, para que así pueda conocer sus opiniones, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible, lo prometo.=)

Besos.

Laia.


	2. Hasta aquí llego todo

**Antes de todo, quiero aclarar algo eh**; **Ni** Resident Evil, **ni** sus personajes me pertenecen, yo **solo** me entretengo escribiendo historias sobre ellos, horribles, lo sé, pero bueno, me entretiene, me agrada y me complace enormemente eso de provocar cáncer a los demás...(? Ya hablo como Charles o algo O.o

**Nota**: Este capitulo va dedicado a la **Elsa** y a la **Claudia**, esas dos, aunque no tienen ni la menor idea sobre Resident Evil, me inspiran, siempre que estoy con ellas tengo que tener cerca algún trozo de papel cerca, lo que causa que cuando no estoy en clase no pueda escribir demasiado, la inspiración no me viene.. (Ya tengo excusa, we). Y se que esto no lo leerán, pero muchas gracias amigas. =)

* * *

**Infiltrada**

Las piernas le empezaron a flaquear y en más de una ocasión pensó que iba a acabar en el suelo.

Estaba soñando.

Sí, de eso debía tratarse.  
Ahora abriría los ojos y se encontraría en la calidez su cama, sin tener que preocuparse en ninguna infiltración, ni en ningún bioterrorista que pudiera matarla con el más mínimo movimiento de meñique.

Sí, eso iba a hacer.

-Rowan, ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó Elizabeth interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. En su voz podía oírse un notorio tono preocupado, pues la sustancia que se encontraba en la probeta que la joven acababa de romper no era ni más ni menos que ácido sulfúrico, y ella se encontraba ahí, envuelta en sus pensamientos, sin prestarle atención a dicha sustancia del suelo, sin temer que alguna gota hubiera caído en sus ropas o en su piel, sin temer que algún riachuelo formado en el suelo avanzara hasta su calzado, descomponiendolo como si de calcita se tratara.

-Sí, solo es que...bueno...ese nombre... me es familiar, eso es todo. - musitó.

¡Y como no serlo!

Era el nombre del odioso científico que protagonizaba las pesadillas de los antiguos miembros de los S.T.A.R.S, noche tras noche des de hacia incontables años.

Pero no era posible...

Chris le contó, a ella y a Jill, con todo lujo de detalles su última disputa con el tirano, des de su mutación e infección hasta como era devorado por la ferocidad de la lava.

Siendo rematado por dos potentes cohetes.

Y lo encontraba imposible, era imposible que un humano sobreviviera a tal ataque.

Pero la pelirroja siempre olvidaba que él no lo era, ya no.

Y lo odiaba, lo odiaba por ello, por engañarlos a todos, engañar a su hermano, engañar a su equipo, por engañarla a ella, haciéndose pasar por el hombre que realmente no era durante tanto tiempo, solo para lograr sus egoístas deseos.

Sin embargo, cada vez que se lo imaginaba, que lo recordaba, veía al capitán de policía que tanto respeto desprendía con su sola presencia, con su chaleco verde olivo, su camisa azul cobalto, su escopeta, hydra, colgando de su hombro y su típica mágnum, recién cargada y enfundada, y como no olvidar esos relucientes ojos azules, enigmáticos, cautivadores, que escondía detrás de esas gafas oscuras que tanto llego a odiar en su tiempo por esconder tal belleza celeste.

Después de tanto tiempo, tantos años y tantas traiciones, Claire seguía sintiendo admiración por ese hombre inexistente que era el capitán de los S.T.A.R.S, el líder del equipo Alpha.

Tenia que mentalizarse sobre la verdad, de que ese honorable hombre, el mentor de su hermano, su modelo a seguir, se había convertido en un desalmado y arrogante tirano.

-Deberías apartarte de ahí... - le aconsejó Drake. -Ya sabes, por el ácido... - prosiguió.

Así pues, Claire, ya absorta totalmente de sus pensamientos, se echo a un lado, permitiendo así que la sustancia del suelo volviera a tener libertad de movimiento, se agachó, para poder alcanzar los cristales del objeto que acababa de romper, no sin antes resguardar sus manos con unos guantes para evitar que estas sufrieran daño alguno por dicho ácido, mientras tiraba los cristales a la papelera más cercana posible, Daniel se puso a limpiar el líquido sin decir palabra alguna.

-Por muy familiar que te sea el nombre ese no es motivo para ir rompiendo material por ahí, los objetos de laboratorio son caros.. - le sermoneó Elizabeth mientras cogía otra probeta del mismo sitio de donde provenía la recientemente rota y volvía a su lugar de trabajo, echando algunas gotas de esa sustancia en la pobre muestra que estaba trabajando.

-Lo sé, lo siento. - respondió la pelirroja, cabizbaja, no era que digamos la mejor forma de empezar una infiltración; como jefe un tirano al que su peor enemigo era su propio hermano y que la conocía, y como compañeros unos científicos que se pensaban que era toda una experta en un campo que para ella era desconocido.

-Rowan, ¿Podrías echarme una mano con... esta cosa? - le preguntó Drake haciendo un claro gesto de desesperación total, lo que para Claire suponía el deber de intentar parecer que sabía de que se trataba.

Ando hasta estar cerca de él, y empezó a leer el informe que había sobre la mesa, quedando atónita por lo que ponía ahí.

''A ver Claire, los virus y los retrovirus son de lo que más as estado estudiando, tienes que acordarte de algo..'' - pensó, su cabeza empezó a trabajar a mil por hora intentando asimilar todo lo que le venia encima.

-Bueno, pues.. - empezó a informar Claire. -el genoma de los retrovirus esta formado por el ARN. Que... bueno, que es lo que el retrovirus inyecta en las células huéspedes, es fácil... - concluyo ella, mientras en su interior estaba hiperventilando incluso, por los nervios que llegó a acumular.

Y es que cualquier pregunta contestada de forma errónea podía suponer el fracaso de la infiltración, pues los científicos con años de experiencia no solían equivocarse en sus respuestas.

-Eso ya lo se, ¿Acaso te crees que estas hablando con un niño de primaria? - contestó él, con un leve tono de herimiento que la chica no supo identificar si era real o bromista. -Me refiero a que me ayudes con el genoma vírico, siempre tuve problemas con eso..- su tono se relajo, como si le diera vergüenza admitir tal echo.

Claire se puso a revolver su mente de nuevo, si cada vez que alguien le hacía una pregunta así, que para muchos de los presentes, para no decir todos, lo podrían responder al momento, ella tenia que pasarse una eternidad, la cosa no iría muy bien.

Definitivamente debería pasarse las noches en vela, estudiando de nuevo.

-Rowan, querida... - interrumpió la melosa y odiosa voz de Charles. -¿Te importaría venir conmigo un momento? -

Seguía mirándole de aquella manera que la ponía enferma.

¿Acaso miraba así a toda la gente de su alrededor?

No parecía que los demás lo notaran, ¿Pero como era posible no notar, o fingir no notar el echo de que te miren de arriba y abajo?

Una y otra y otra vez.

Como si andara tubiendo pensamientos sucios allá donde fuera.

-Claro. - respondió con una muy bien fingida sonrisa. -Elizabeth, ¿Podrías ayudar a Drake con ese pequeño problema? -

Aun que solo llevara una hora en esa base olvidada de la mano de Dios, ya odiaba tener que pasar tiempo con el hombre arrogante que era Charles, sin embargo, tenia que agradecerle, ni que fuera minimamente, el echo de haber interrumpido en el momento adecuado.

Salvada por la campana.

Claire salió del laboratorio acompañada por Charles, mientras Elizabeth se acercaba a su compañero de cabello azabache, dispuesta a solucionar todas sus dudas.

-Y bien, ¿Que os parece la nueva? - preguntó Daniel, mientras dejaba la fregona en un pequeño armario donde se encontraban todos los objetos de limpieza cuidadosamente colocados y volvía al trabajo.

-Esta bien. - respondió Drake, quien estaba junto a la rubia de pelo platino intentando solucionar sus problemas con los vectores víricos. -Es guapa. - prosiguió. -Y no se suelen ver a muchas mujeres guapas por aquí. - termino con toda la tranquilidad.

-¡Oye! - le gritó la mujer, dándole un codazo que provocó que las sustancias que el pobre chico estaba mezclando cuidadosamente volcaran, dejando así por inútil todo el trabajo que hizo en los últimos meses.

-¡Elizabeth! - chillo él, con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca en la misma condición que estos. -¿No eras tu quien decía que el material de laboratorio era caro y debía conservarse y tratarse cuidadosamente? - le preguntó casi gritando, al borde de sufrir un infarto.

Todo el trabajo de tres meses al infierno por culpa de la inepta que tenia como compañera.

-Te lo merecías des de hace tiempo, ¿Sabes? - le contraataco con claros aires de ofendida y haciendo una mueca de victoria, luego volvió a su puesto de trabajo como si nada ocurriera.

Las risas y gritos podían oírse des de fuera del laboratorio, donde se encontraba Claire junto al ejecutivo de la compañía, estaba nerviosa, si los demás la descubrían, aun tendría una mínima oportunidad de escapar, o hasta de convencerlos para que no dijeran nada, pero si el la descubría ya estaría todo acabado.

Tranquila, querida. - empezó Charles, con una sonrisa cálida, o eso creía pues en sus labios toda sonrisa era de imbécil. -Puedo oler tu nerviosismo des de aquí. -

-Esta bien, solo que es mi primer día, y tengo bastantes cosas que hacer. -

Y era verdad, debía empezar a conocer el territorio y encontrar algún que otro escondrijo donde poder comunicarse con el cuartel.

-Lo sé,y por eso voy a ayudarte, mientras el engreído de mi jefe no este te enseñaré el lugar y te presentaré a todo el que sea necesario para que no te sea incomoda tu estancia aquí. - continuó intentando convencerla.

-No hace falta, seguro que un hombre como usted tiene mucha trabajo, y no quiero distraerlo. - intentó la chica, sin suerte, no quería tener que pasara más tiempo del necesario con ese hombre, le ponía nerviosa, como le hablaba, como se le acercaba, como la miraba...

Ya tenia suficientes problemas, por Dios, en tres días debía enfrentarse a uno de los bioterroristas más peligrosos que se habían conocido, Albert Wesker.

-Oh no querida, no me supone problema alguno, al contrario será todo un placer. - sonrió. - Así pues, ¿Empezamos la ruta? -

''¿Empezar la ruta? Querrás decir la pesadilla...'' - fue lo único que la chica pudo llegar a pensar, ¿De verdad debería pasar lo que quedaba de día junto a ese hombre? Riéndose de su bromas sin sentido y aguantando sus miradas indiscretas.

Por un momento deseo que Wesker la encontrara ya de una vez y que terminaran con esto, al fin y al cabo ya sabía como iba a terminar esto.

Claire asintió, rezando para sus adentros que esa travesía no fuera tan horrible como lo parecía, se agarro al brazo de aquel hombre, por educación y empezaron a trazar una nueva ruta. Fueron des de los laboratorios de las plantas inferiores hasta los de las plantas superiores, pasando por cada uno de los despachos y por todos y cada uno de los controles de seguridad, estuvieron alrededor de dos horas dando vueltas como completos imbéciles, y si Claire estaba segura de algo, era de que no había ni una alma en pena en esa corporación que no conociera el nombre de Rowan Smith.

En su ''agradable'' paseo, pudo comprobar que el interior del edificio estaba constituido, principalmente, por el color blanco, no entendía porque las compañías farmacéuticas tenían tal obsesión con ese color.  
Y sobretodo, no entendía porque un hombre como Albert Wesker, en el que predominaba el color negro en todo él, tenía que sumarse al extenso grupo de obsesivos con el blanco.

Volvieron al primer piso, allá donde se suponía que Claire iba a trabajar, pero estaba perdiendo más el tiempo con Charles, que en cualquier otra tontería.

Todo en sí era igual, monótono, como si de una copia exacta del piso inferior se tratara.

Y bien pensado, lo era.

Y no podía entender como a alguien podía gustarle aquella profesión, vestir batas blancas y mezclar sustancias tóxicas para acabar probandolas en inocentes y pequeñitas ratitas de laboratorio, solo para poder observar sus efectos secundarios y a la vez subiendo a una escala mayor para acabar como un lunático; intentando hacerse con el control del mundo.

La pelirroja estaba sumada en sus pensamientos, intentando hacer un plano en su mente para no perderse durante los días siguientes, se lo aprendería con el paso del tiempo, pero si Wesker la veía, si la reconocía, era poco probable que mostrara compasión por ella.

Por eso, tenia que encontrar información lo antes posible.

Tenia que informar a la BSAA sobre sus avances.

Ahora.

Y aquí estaba, perdiendo el tiempo, como si pudiera permitirse tal privilegio.

Claire no se percató de que pasaron de largo de su zona de trabajo, provocando las miradas confusas de sus compañeros. Se dirigieron a la sala continua, la entrada se encontraba resguardada por un guardia armado, su vestimenta, como la de todos los integrantes del cuerpo de seguridad que había visto hasta ahora, eran negras, causando que resaltara aun más en el blanco pasadizo en el que se encontraban, también llevaba, como todos los demás guardias un casco que le cubría todo el rostro y que solo dejaba a la vista sus ojos.

Unos bonitos ojos marrones, sí señor.

Se acercaron a la puerta, mientras que el armado guardia les cedía el paso, el mayor se acerco a la puerta e introdujo un código de cuatro dígitos en un pequeño teclado que se disponía colgado a la misma pared que la puerta de aluminio que les negaba el paso.

La puerta se abrió, dejando a la vista un amplio laboratorio, mucho mejor equipado que todos los demás que habían visitado recientemente, gran número de los utensilios y de las sustancias que había en aquella sala solo podían ser utilizados por alguien con extensos conocimientos de aquel campo, por lo que, fuera quien fuera el que trabajara ahí, debía de ser, probablemente, el líder del lugar, el más experimentado y el sabelotodo de la planta.

Claire mantuvo sus preocupaciones y sus sospechas hacía a un lado, para poder seguir fingiendo que aquel recorrido espantoso, junto aquel hombre del demonio, era la mejor experiencia que había tenido en mucho tiempo.

-Podríamos decir, que esta es la sala más interesante del lugar. - le informó aquel hombre, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, la pelirroja pudo notar como la respiración del mayor se agitaba y sus labios se separaban para permitir que el aire pudiera salir y entrar con más facilidad, sus ojos, negros como el carbón, lucían un brillo propio de un niño pequeño sin vigilancia de algún adulto, que estaba a punto de cometer algún tipo de fechoría.

Dieron algunos pasos, entrando así en aquella blanca habitación, un olor familiar envolvió los sentidos de la chica, nublandole los pensamientos por unos instantes, le era un aroma extremadamente conocido, que no pudo reconocer, en un principio le fue molesto, pero lo ignoró, no tenia tiempo y ni era el momento para dejarse llevar por sus recuerdos adolescentes.

Se desplazaron hasta el centro de la sala, donde Charles soltó a Claire con un movimiento brusco y se dirigió a una maquina cercana de café.

-¿Un café querida? Te vendrá bien para este frío. - preguntó el, mientras preparaba la cafetera junto a os tazas.

-¿Por que me preguntas si vas a prepararme uno de todos modos? - respondió la joven, con un tono agresivo, optó por la rudeza y la incordia, para ver si así Charles finalmente se daba por vencido, se marchaba de allá, y no la volvía a molestar en toda su estancia en aquel recóndito lugar de Rusia.

-Bueno querida, es más que nada por cortesía. - contestó junto a una de sus mal formadas sonrisas, mientras echaba un chorro de licor a un de los cafés humeantes que lucían encima de la mesa.

-Y bien, ¿Me vas a contar por que dices que esta sala es la más interesante de estas extensas instalaciones? - preguntó ella, retomando la conversación que el mayor había iniciado minutos atrás, antes de entrar en la sala, y que ella había ignorado.

-Bueno. - empezó a contar el hombre de pelo tinte y ojos negros. -No suelo tener especial permiso para entrar en esta sala, y ahora que el maníaco de mi jefe no se encuentra aquí, mandando esto y aquello, me resulta interesante entrar en su querido laboratorio personal para ver lo que esconde. - finalizó con una sonrisa de arrogancia.

Claire quedó atónita frente aquellas preguntas.

¿Acaso aquel hombre sabía quien era Albert Wesker?

¿Se pensaba que es hombre no habría puesto alguna especie de mecanismo para poder ver si algún intruso entraba en su preciada zona de descanso mientras él no estaba?

-¿Y solo por eso? Estamos hablando de Albert Wesker, le tiene más aprecio a sus muestras que a cualquier otro ser. ¿Crees que no se dará cuenta de que alguien a entrado en su escondrijo? Por Dios, ¡Menuda estupidez la que acabas de cometer! ¡Y por si no fuera poco me metes ami también en este lio! - le soltó de golpe, llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo darle a Charles uno de sus sermones, pero entrar en el laboratorio privado de Wesker sin permiso alguno... ¡Eso podía ser considerado como un maldito suicidio!  
Le hubiera dado igual, si solo hubiera sido él el que hubiera interrumpido en la sala privada del tirano, pero no, la tenía que arrastrar, firmando así su sentencia de muerte.

O al menos, de una inmerecida golpiza.

-Querida, querida. -trató de calmarla. - Sé que a mi ''querido'' socio no le hace gracia en exceso que gente sin su vigilancia entre en sus propiedades, pero esta vez, él simplemente me lo pidió, como una especie de favor. -

Y solo una pregunta fue la que pudo nacer en la mente de la chica; ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Wesker iba a pedirle a semejante hombre, que seguro que entre ellos dos no había ni la más mínima relación y difícilmente se hablaban sin ganas de meterle una bala al otro, que entrara en una de las salas que él más cuidaba y más custodiaba?

Probablemente Wesker sería capaz de matar a millones de personas si fuera necesario, solo por que no encuentra alguna de sus muestras.

Bueno, de echo, ya era capaz de matar a millones de personas solo por aburrimiento.

-No hace falta que hagas esa cara, querida, quizá él y yo no nos llevemos excesivamente bien, pero créeme cuando te digo que se lo que me conviene, y si tu también lo sabes no me darás problema alguno, ¿Cierto? - dijo en el tono agresivo que se solo le vio mostrar cuando habló con uno de sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo. Luego se aclaro la garganta, armando un escándalo para nada necesario. Mientras la joven abría los ojos cual platos al oír esas palabras amenazantes, resonando en la sala, su voz tenebrosa clavándose en sus oídos. -Y dime, Claire. ¿Cual crees que será la reacción de Wesker cuando te vea? A ti, a la hermanita menor de su mayor enemigo, claro que él ya sabe de que te encuentras en nuestras instalaciones. Yo, personalmente, estoy convencido que al verte todo el sadismo que lleva almacenando des de él 2009 será liberado, de alguna de las más sutiles formas posibles, propias de Albert Wesker. - finalizó el charlatán, triunfante, como si aquella sentencia para la mujer de ojos verde-marino tratara de la más celestial de las veladas en sus oídos.

Claire palideció.

Charles sonrió.

Y hasta ahí llego, ya la habían descubierto, con una velocidad poco usual, aun que si lo pensaba era algo lógico.

Se estaba tratando de Wesker.

Y si no la descubrían ahora, él lo haría dentro de veinticuatro horas.

Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no habían más compañías farmacéuticas en todo el maldito mundo? Pero no, tuvo que tener la maravillosa suerte de tener que cruzarse de nuevo con él. ¿Por qué el destino le estaba jugando otra mala pasada de las suyas? ¿Qué es lo que hizo ella para merecer tal martirio? Era como si al mundo, a la vida, a Dios, si es que este existía, jugar a un entretenido y vicioso juego llamado ''Que te den Claire''.

-¿Y que es lo que harás ahora, me matarás para que no pueda hablar? ¿Acaso eres lo suficientemente imbécil para no pensar que el cuartel de la BSAA no investigará cuando se de cuenta de que no respondo a sus llamadas? ¿Crees que no enviarán algún equipo de reconocimiento para averiguar que es lo que me a ocurrido? - su voz, inquirió un todo decidido, sus ojos verde mar, helados, gélidos, que demostraban su determinación y a la vez su miedo, la adrenalina que recorría agresivamente todo el cuerpo de la joven.

-Oh no, descuida, te esperaras aquí, en este bonito laboratorio como una buena chica, y cuando Wesker vuelva de su viajecito, él ya verá lo que hace contigo. - le informó, sus ojos, negros, demostraban la diversión que sentía en ese momento, le agradaba enormemente el sufrimiento ajeno, y lo disfrutaba aún más, lo que provocaba que el simple echo de imaginarse lo que le haría el rubio a la pelirroja lo ponía enormemente ansioso.

-¿Y como puedes estar tan seguro de eso si puede saberse? Con solo pulsar un botón puedo

informar a mi hermano de lo que esta pasando aquí, no creo que os guste, ni a Wesker ni a ti que eso ocurra, por que si él y su compañera ya pudieron vencer a Tricell una vez, ¿Por qué no podrían volver a hacerlo? Asúmelo, estáis acabados, solo sois un grupo de ignorantes que seguís a Wesker solo por miedo, porque creéis que es alguien inmortal, sublime, que os protegerá del caos que le ayudáis a crear, cuando lo único que ara será dejaros a vuestra propia suerte, eso si no os mata antes. Wesker no es un Dios, ¡Él no es nada, solo es un loco con un sueño imposible, un terco que cree que es capaz de todo cuando ni siquiera sabe amar a alguien! - le gritó, demostrando así la mujer idealista que era, y con la que Charles estaba tratando.

En cierto sentido ella los entendía, al fin y al cabo se trataba de Albert Wesker, era normal temerle, podía correr millas a grandes velocidades sin apenas cansarse, podía mover montañas, matar a miles de personas, arrasar ciudades.

Él ni se inmutaría, ni el más mínimo remordimiento se haría visible en su rostro pálido de guerrero.

Y era esa, solo esa la razón de por que tenía a toda esa gente a sus servicios, mientras ellos alegaban que lo hacían por mera voluntad.

Patético.

-¡Ya basta de tonterías, maldita mocosa! - contestó, dando la bienvenida a un tono enfuriado, dejando su taza de café a la mesa más cercana y acercándose a ella con intención de intimidarla, la cogió de su sedoso y rojizo pelo, provocando que la joven se estremeciera. -¡Haz el maldito favor de quedarte aquí, sin actuar como la chica molesta que eres, hasta que Wesker vuelva y te de tu merecido! - dijo gritándole en un oído, y lanzado a la mujer violentamente al suelo. -Puedes llamarles si quieres, pero lo único que conseguirás serán sus muertes en vano, tu muerte, así que piensa un poco más antes de actuar, ¡Maldita sea! - continuó con su injusta perdida de los estribos, mientras la chica, retorciéndose bajo su agarre lograba deshacerse de él y darle una bofetada que hizo que una de las mejillas del mayor se volviera de un tono rojizo, símbolo de que el golpe de la chica había sido potente.

Si Charles, ya no estaba echo una furia, ese golpe se ocupó de ponerlo, con la furia de más de mil demonios, sin embargo, logro controlarse, al menos, todo lo que un hombre como él podía controlarse.

Le dio un manotazo que hizo que Claire retrocediera los pocos centímetros que le faltaban para encontrarse con la pared, luego, Charles, cogió su café y se dirigió hacia la puerta, con paso decidido y aires de furia. -Espero que te lo pases bien en tu estancia, querida. - finalizó, furioso, pero con un toque de ironía en sus palabras, y si en aquel momento no dio un portazo que hiciera desbocar el corazón de la pelirroja del susto, fue por que la puerta era automática.

Cuando Claire se aseguró de que el hombre ya no volvería, permitió a su cuerpo rendirse y apoyarse a la blanca pared del laboratorio, deslizándose por ella hasta llegar al suelo, con la mirada perdida en el otro lado de la sala.

Hubiera preferido que Charles hubiera perdido definitivamente los estribos, que la hubiera matado ahí mismo, hubiera sido más rápido y mucho menos doloroso comparado con lo que, seguramente, le haría Wesker.

Quien sabe, quizá experimentaban con ella, haciéndola víctima de toda clase de abominaciones, o quizá acababa como Jill, encerrada en su propio cuerpo, controlando sus pensamientos pero no su cuerpo, obligada a hacer toda clase de actos despreciables, deseando que el próximo enemigo pusiera fin a su tiranía incondicional.

Lo único que iba a causar si alertaba al cuartel seria una matanza entre ambos bandos, y seguro que Wesker iba armar una gran masacre, por el otro lado, si no decía nada, podría resultar peor, las investigaciones de la corporación podrían completarse y volverse a llevar a cabo algún desastre similar a África, o quien sabe si esta vez sería peor, por que conociendo a esta clase de hombres con los que se estaba tratando, todo el mundo entero podría terminar como Raccoon City.

Prefirió dejar de pensar en eso, por lo que parecía iba a quedarse un largo tiempo ahí encerrada, sin poder comunicarse con nadie, ella sola, con sus pensamientos y una cafetera durante alrededor de cuarenta y ocho horas, así que tiempo para comerse la cabeza en esas ''pequeñas'' tonterías no le faltaba. Doblo las rodillas hasta que estas quedaran a la altura de su rostro y lo escondió entre estas intentando olvidar todo lo que se le venia encima, el privilegio de dormir estaba a una clara lejanía de ella, sin embargo, intentarlo no le haría daño, en los últimos días no había podido pegar ojo, por lo que o era eso o permitir que sus pensamientos la atormentaran durante el resto del día.

Charles iba a paso decidido, cada uno de estos resonaba en los blancos pasadizos, provocando que algunos de los empleados se asomaran para ver que es lo que había ocurrido con el bueno humor de aquel hombre que instante atrás vieron acompañado por aquella bella mujer de pelo ardiente.

Llego a su despacho y se encerró en este dando un fuerte portazo, al igual que el resto de salas de la planta, también era de un vistoso color blanco, la única diferencia era que en esta no había ningún tipo de utensilio de laboratorio, al contrario, había un escritorio de metal blanco junto a un par de sillas acolchadas, una cafetera y una pequeña librería llena de libros empolvados. El hombre mayor con pelo tintado se sentó en su escritorio, intentando despistar toda aquella furia que le provocó aquella zorra de tres al cuarto, sin éxito, arrugo sus papeles e intento distraerse haciendo algunos garabatos en un papel de los que acababa de arrugar, quizá había exagerado, aquel sermón que le dio la chica no era la suficiente excusa como para haberse puesto de esa manera, sin embargo no iba a permitir que una mocosa le dijera de todo y más sin arrepentirse por ello.

Y él iba a asegurarse de que esa chiquilla que lo desafió no probara ni el más mínimo bocado en la larga espera que le aguardaba.

Rendido se levanto de su silla, cogió su americana y se dirigió a la puerta, camino a alguno de los laboratorios donde se encontraban los trabajadores, probablemente el darles la mayor regañina de sus vidas le podría tranquilizar.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capitulo dos de Infiltrada:)

Me lo pase muy bien escribiendo este capitulo, sobretodo algunas partes, que eran escritas sin que yo me diera cuenta. Bien, vamos a responder a sus preciosos mensajitos..:'D

**mire2006**: ¡Me alegra que te haya gustado! Al ser el primer capitulo de verdad no estaba nada segura, pero parece que tuvo buenos resultados, muchas gracias, we.  
Sí, bueno, y es que sin la sobreprotección de Chris... Chris no es Chris, él es así y sin ese detalle eso ya seria un Oc we. Espero que te guste este capitulo y los demás que están por venir, un beso:)

**Oh-insanidad**: Hay, muchas gracias, me hiciste feliz con esas dos lineas de review... ¿Enganchada? Vaya, eso me alegra, la verdad, no estaba muy segura de si este fic iba a tener mucho éxito pero veo que me equivocaba, espero que te guste el capitulo, lo hice lo mejor que pude, nos vemos en el próximo review, ¿Si? Un saludo.

**Yuna-Tidius-Love**: Gracias por eso de que esta genial, de verdad, te agradezco el alago:D y bien, aquí esta el segundo capitulo, el tercero intentare tenerlo listo para el inicio de las vacaciones de navidad, espero verte más por aquí, ¡De verdad! Chao.

**HehYolo**: Jajaj, amiga, me alegra que te haya gustado, y bien, escribo así.. bueno desde que tengo memoria:') espero que sigas leyéndome, aun que me haga una vergüenza horrible..Te quiero:D

**Roxanna Wesker**: Bueno, si, Charles... es un hombre interesante.. que seguro que ahora odias más.. la verdad es que yo, personalmente, también le tengo manía, creo que inconscientemente hice el personaje más odioso posible (? *ríe*ya te digo que cuando Wesker y Claire se encuentren tendrán una larga e interesante conversación, espero seguir viéndote por aquí, besos.

**Polatrixu**: Bueno, y aquí esta, el capitulo dos de infiltrada, espero que sea de tu agrado, tu eres una de las personas que hacen que esto sea posible, te lo agradezco mucho:) Te quiero, we.

**AdrianaSnapeHouse**: ¿De verdad tan épico es eso de un WeskerxClaire en español?:') La verdad es que estoy un poco asustada, no se si estoy lista para enfrentarme a una pareja como esta, pero en fin, espero que me ayudes a corregir los innumerables fallos que provocare en el futuro:'D Bueno, Charles, ya sabes que es un personaje echo para odiarlo XD o esa era mi idea, si lo cree, fue principalmente para hacerlo sufrir y desahogarme con ello:') Ya sabes que te agradezco mucho la ayuda que me das, sin ti, esta historia no estaría publicada, seguramente ni escrita, oye, te quiero mucho..:)

* * *

Y bueno, hasta aquí fue todo, espero verlos en las siguientes actualizaciones, que intentaré que sean lo más pronto posible, probablemente a inicios de las vacaciones de navidad, ¿Quien sabe? Nos vemos dentro de nada. Besos:D


End file.
